


All these Americanos to drink and I’m Still Thirsty for You

by hoonie_bby



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Starbucks, Starbucks worker seungcheol, mentioned jeonghoon relationship, ot13 mentioned but not all present, referenced seokhaogyu relationship, seungcheol is also in love, seungkwan is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonie_bby/pseuds/hoonie_bby
Summary: "What theㅡ you kissed me indirectly! Hyung you idiot!"“Want a direct kiss?".In which Seungcheol drinks from the same straw as Seungkwan’s when both are in love with each other.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: 2 Rare 2 Pair





	All these Americanos to drink and I’m Still Thirsty for You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Seungkwan sharing an americano with Seungcheol from the same straw.  
> Seungkwan : "What theㅡ you kissed me indirectly! Hyung you idiot!"  
> Seungcheol : "Want a direct kiss?"
> 
> HELL, YEAH. PLS MAKE IT HAPPEN!!!!!!

Every week Seungkwan would go to Starbucks to study. The specific Starbucks he went to was the right amount of busy and quiet. Of course rush hour would come and go but due to its location of being next to another popular coffee shop, it was the right environment to be in after all the uni students come and go. 

It was Seungkwan’s favourite study spot. If you ask him, it’s totally not because his crush, Seungcheol, works there. Seungkwan is somewhat close to Seungcheol, they have a few mutual friends in common and the 13 of them occasionally meet for lunch sometimes, but Seungkwan specifically chose Starbucks to study at on Wednesdays and Thursdays just because those two days are the two days Seungcheol works during the week. 

As Seungkwan was staring off to the main counter where the man himself stands, his train of thought gets interrupted by a pair of hands clicking their fingers in front of him. Seokmin’s unsurprised face comes into focus and Seungkwan looks down in slight embarrassment and laughs softly. 

“Anyway hyungs, where were we?” Seungkwan coughs, moving his eyes from Seokmin to Jihoon, who was also with them for their study session. 

“You think he won’t notice you burning holes into his apron with you staring like that do you?” Jihoon chuckles. 

“Hyung, you can’t talk either. Every time we’re in Mrs Kim’s class your always sending heart eyes to Jeongh-“ before Seungkwan could finish his sentence his mouth was quickly covered by Jihoon’s hand muffling his words. Seungkwan bites back by sticking his tongue out, licking the elder's hand. 

“You’re so gross, what the fuck man?” Jihoon says, shoving Seungkwan’s shoulder slightly. 

Seokmin sits on the other side of the table from the two with a fond look on his face, just admiring the scene unfolding.

“Seungcheol hyung could hear you! And then he’ll tell Jeonghan because he is close with him!” Jihoon whispers with a slightly aggressive tone knowing that the other two wouldn’t take his tone to heart. 

“Jihoonie hyung you’re so cute” Seokmin laughs reaching over the table ruffling his hair. Jihoon smacks his hand away as Seungkwan laughs at him. 

From the front counter, Seungcheol looks over at the trio who are just casually bickering with one another in the store. There are only 4 other customers in the store besides them and they don’t seem bothered by the three young University students. 

Seungcheol gets an elbow to his arm and the sound of soft laughter in his ears. 

“Someone’s got a crush~”.

Seungcheol turns around swiftly wacking his coworker and friend, Joshua, with a wet rag. 

“Shut up”.

Next time Seungkwan was at Starbucks he was by himself. Everyone decided to ditch at the last minute. Jihoon actually had important things to do that suddenly showed up all of a sudden and well Seokmin, that was his excuse as well but Seungkwan knew that he was off to see his boyfriends. Seokmin was far ahead of Seungkwan and Jihoon in terms of love, but Seungkwan also felt like he was far behind Jihoon too. It was certainly most obvious that Jeonghan liked Jihoon back, but Seungkwan just liked to watch his hyung suffer (it is very much confirmed that Jihoon would still love his bestfriend no matter what).

Seungkwan still decided to go ahead with his study session, alone. Last time Seungkwan didn’t get much done but he felt like he didn’t have to explain for himself why. 

The moment Seungkwan stepped foot inside Starbucks, he felt like he was blinded. Almost blinded by love but not quite. Instead Seungcheol was standing there, smiling brightly at Seungkwan as he was standing behind the counter with a rag in hand. Seungkwan approached the counter, ready to order but Seungcheol buts in first.

“Your usual Kwannie?”. 

“Yes please hyung” Seungkwan nods, taking out his wallet and paying. Once Seungkwan paid, he headed straight to his spot and splayed out his things. Seungkwan took a deep sigh before going straight to the section he missed last time by reading and taking the notes he felt he needed to keep track of. 5 minutes later Seungcheol bought over his drink and placed it beside the laptop.

“Thanks Hyung” Seungkwan spoke smiling up at the elder. Seungcheol ruffled Seungkwan’s hair affectionately before feeling a hand swat his own away.

“Have fun studying Seungkwan” Seungcheol giggled before making his way back to the counter to help serve more customers.

Seungkwan placed his earphones in and pressed play on his favourite current album, as the cafe got busier, he wanted to drown out the noise. 

All the noise came through and disappeared 40 minutes into Seungkwan’s study session. During those 40 minutes there was definitely a fair few glances thrown at either direction, but none at the same time. 

Seungcheol glanced over at Seungkwan towards the end of his shift and noticed the poor boy head down, asleep on his open textbook, hands still on his keyboard in position.

At the end of the shift it was just him as Joshua  
and their other coworkers had left. Before Joshua clocked out, he motioned over to the younger boy and was waved off by Seungcheol who said he would wake him up if he doesn’t wake up by the end of his shift. 

Seungkwan woke up to a hand shaking his shoulder awake, woke up to a shimmer on his shoulder and noticed the Starbucks was dark and Seungcheol was standing right beside the table. Seungkwan realised and stood up so fast he wobbled, Seungcheol reached to grab his elbow. 

“It’s okay, I would have woken you up earlier but it looked like you needed the sleep Kwan”. 

“Hyung I’m still so sorry” Seungkwan apologised, bowing profusely while packing his items away with Seungcheol stopping him by placing a soft hand onto his shoulder.

“It’s really okay, I promise Kwan, now let's go” Seungcheol placed out a hand, the younger hesitating at the hand, before Seungcheol grabs his hand and leads him out the door and locks up behind. 

“Hyung, I’ll be on my way, my roommates are probably wondering where I am so I better get going” Seungkwan said pointing in the direction of his apartment. 

“I live that way too, let me walk you home,” Seungcheol insisted, taking the lead, still holding Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan’s cheeks started to go warm as he was led down the sidewalk. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked along before Seungkwan pulled Seungcheol to a stop. 

“Hyung this is my building, I’m going to go up now. Thanks for walking me home” Seungkwan turned to Seungcheol, bowing slightly before attempting to turn away but then got pulled back to stand directly in front of his crush. Seungcheol raised his spare hand and ruffled Seungkwan’s hair softly.

“Let me know when you’re gonna be studying by yourself next time, I’ll keep you company alright?, also make sure you get enough rest too, if you don’t I’ll come fight- '' Seungcheol softly scolded the younger one before Seungkwan placed his finger on his lip, shushing him.

“I know how to look after myself” Seungkwan giggled. 

“I’m just looking out for you, now go” Seungcheol pointed towards the door. “I’ll see you later Kwan” Seungcheol waved as he walked off. Seungkwan watched him walk off before he ran inside and pressed the elevator button as fast as he could. 

Seungkwan quickly made his way to his apartment and as he opened the door he saw 4 bodies pressed against the window staring out onto the road he himself was just standing on, two were his roommates and the other two were a bonus addition, often to be seen in the apartment. 

“Really guys??” Seungkwan asked in disbelief, shaking his head. All 4 heads turned to look at the entrance in which Seungkwan was standing in and just stared. Mingyu was the first one to come up to Seungkwan and pat him on the shoulder and give him a slightly awkward side hug.

“My little baby is growing up” Mingyu says while rubbing his cheek on the top of Seungkwan’s head affectionately. Seungkwan shrugged him off with a small laugh. 

“I’m literally one year younger than you dumbass”. 

“You still love me though Kwannie” Mingyu smirks and kisses the youngest one on the forehead. 

“But I-“ 

“Don’t say any bullshit, you should hear how he complains when he misses you Mingyu” Jihoon pipes in as Seungkwan’s body deflates a little. 

“Hyung…” Seungkwan whined “you can’t expose my secrets”. 

Seungkwan lightly stormed off to his room, with a chorus of “We love you” coming from all four behind him. Seungkwan loves them even if they tease him a lot. Seungkwan tossed down his bag once he reached his room and jumped on his bed to lay down. After laying down for a few seconds the night's events replayed in his mind. Seungkwan rolled over and squealed happily, pushing his face into his cover and kicked his legs. Little did he know, outside his door was one of his roommates listening on in, smiling to himself. Jihoon then walked away, glad that his dongsaeng is happy. 

The next morning Seungkwan walked out to find Seokmin and one of his boyfriend’s eating breakfast at the kitchen counter. Seungkwan’s tummy then rumbled at the thought of food. 

“I was gonna come see if you wanted some food after you got home but when I went to your room to check, but you were asleep and snoring” Seokmin speaks with a mouth full of toast. 

“Mingyu ended up eating your portion of dinner last night, we told him to leave some but you know, he never listens,” Minghao added.

“It’s okay, I wasn’t that hungry anyway, I was just very tired” Seungkwan added while getting a cup of water to drink. 

“Seungcheol hyung told me that you fell asleep in Starbucks. Of all places!” Seokmin laughs. 

“Well, I was tired and studying is hard effort” Seungkwan pointed out while getting an apple off the bench. 

“You could of just stayed here and studied, we only came back just after 9pm and Jihoon was chilling in his room after he got back, but we all know why you like studying there” Seokmin says after finishing his bite of food. 

“If you don’t mind me I’m going to get changed and get ready for work and I’ll see you all later”. 

Seungkwan made a stop on his way to work. He only worked at a bookshop as the hours were easy to work around his schedule for university and it was a good job since he had amazing coworkers that also happened to be his friends. 

The bells on the door jingled as Seungkwan opened the door, and Wonwoo popped his head out from behind the bookshelf he was stacking books onto. 

“Seungkwan! It’s been a while, how have you been?” Wonwoo asks as he makes his way to the front counter. “Also Mrs Kim wants you to be on the front counter today, she told me she likes the way I stack the new stock”. 

“Yeah I’ve been okay Hyung. My stacking skills are good though” Seungkwan pouts as he places his bag just behind the counter.

“Mrs Kim says your happy energy is just what we need for the customers” Wonwoo voiced as he grabs the next box of books that is sitting beside the counter. “Also a little birdy told me about your crush on Seungcheol hyung” Wonwoo teases with a little smirk. 

“You can’t talk either, I know you have been hanging around Joshua hyung a lot” Seungkwan remarks back. “It is not hard to guess who messages you get all giddy too, it’s cute Hyung”. 

“Shush” Wonwoo laughs, turning away to finish stacking the books, a warm tint on his cheeks. 

A few hours into the shift the store comes to a steady slow during the after lunch period. Only a few customers are sitting at the reading section located in the bookshop on the opposite side of the shop. As Wonwoo appears from the back he checks on Seungkwan and notices the younger one asleep head on arms at the counter. 

Seungcheol steps into the bookstore and makes eye contact with Wonwoo before looking at the counter and noticing Seungkwan. Wonwoo steps forward and grabs his lunchbox of his roommate. Seungcheol knocks on the top of the counter and it scares Seungkwan as he stumbles standing up. 

“Falling asleep again Kwan” Seungcheol giggles, reaching across the counter to pat his sleepy head hair down, which sends a warm pink tint to Seungkwan’s cheeks.

“What are you doing here hyung?” Seungkwan asks while fixing his shirt as it got crumpled while sleeping. 

“Wonwoo left his lunch at home, and as the good roommate I am, I came and dropped his off for him” Seungcheol pointed at the bag in Wonwoo’s hand. 

“I’m gonna go eat this and I’ll leave you two love birds alone” Wonwoo speaks as he walks off.

Seungkwan’s cheeks went warm as he gave himself a Mental note to get back at Wonwoo later. 

Seungcheol turns back towards Seungkwan before asking. “Are you doing anything later?”.

“I finish in about an hour so I’ll be having a late lunch. Why?”.

“Want to accompany me? I start work at 4 and if you wanna get a drink before then, you can get a discount if you are with me” Seungcheol offers. Seungkwan nods and Seungcheol smiles softly. Seungkwan wasn’t gonna say it out loud but he loved Seungcheol’s smile, it was always so pretty to him. 

“I can message you when I’m finished?”.

“It’s okay Seungkwan, I’ve got a couple things to do before work but I’ll come back in an hour for you”.

“Sounds good hyung”.

Right before Seungcheol placed his hand on the door to push it open, he says, “Promise not to fall asleep again, wouldn’t want to fall asleep on the customers”. Seungkwan’s loud laugh rang through the front of the store. 

“I promise Hyung!” Seungkwan replies placing his pinky out in the air. Seungcheol’s smiles and Seungkwan heart skips a beat.

Before he knew it he was out the door after saying bye to Wonwoo and standing in front of the man who takes his breath away. Seungcheol places his hand for Seungkwan to take and he hesitates once again. Seungcheol reaches for his hand and firmly holds on, entangling their fingers together. 

“Is this okay?” Seungkwan asks as he walks to Seungcheol’s work, suggesting towards their hands. Seungcheol hums. 

“Of course Kwan, it’s comfortable” Seungcheol softly smiles towards him once again which sets off the butterflies in Seungkwan’s stomach. 

Seungkwan turns his face away and smiles to himself, his heart very happy. 

Seungkwan got his usual, including his iced americano and something to eat for lunch. Seungcheol got just food and sat down next to Seungkwan in a booth seat. 

Seungcheol leans over and takes a sip of Seungkwan’s drink, and Seungkwan gasps.

“What the- you kissed me indirectly! Hyung you idiot!”.

“Want a direct kiss?”.

Seungkwan stops mid chew as his cheeks go incredibly red. Seungcheol leans over and gives him a small peck on the lips.

Seungcheol giggles, showing his cute gummy smile. Seungkwan swallows his bite and playfully hits the elder on the arm. 

“Hyung! I had food in my mouth that was gross” Seungkwan wines cutely. 

“Okay then, take 2” Seungcheol surprises Seungkwan with another kiss on the lips this time longer than the small peck he first gave. 

Seungkwan sighs after they break apart. 

“Oh Boo Seungkwan, the things you do to my heart” Seungcheol says as he places a hand on Seungkwan’s cheek, looking at him fondly. Seungkwan places his hand on Seungcheol’s free one to hold. 

“Hyung you should know what you do to mine” Seungkwan replies.

“Oh I know, Jihoon told me” Seungcheol laughs. Seungkwan’s eyes turn and he lets out a puff of heated air. 

“That little shit, just you watch-“.

The next time all 13 friends were together, they announced their relationship. Jihoon was also intact and very much alive. Jihoon also had good news to share and everyone was very much happy.

“Jihoonie hyung, it’s all thanks to me” Seokmin says proudly, hitting his chest softly with his fist and while pointing at himself “I helped him get the balls to confess”.

“Well I had to help Seungkwan, he was just going to keep pining if I didn’t help kick the stone along” Jihoon laughs and reaches over the table to giving a loving touch to Seungkwan’s hand. 

“Hyung, I was going too con-“ Seungkwan starts but is cut off by Seungcheol.

“I thank you Jihoonie, he would of taken 50 years to confess if you didn’t help” Seeungcheol giggles while leaning on Seungkwan.

“Hyung you’re supposed to be on my side” Seungkwan pouts.

“Don’t worry Seungkwan, I always am”.


End file.
